super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Helmaroc King
The Helmaroc King is a large bird clad in a steel helm that appeared as a boss in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, the HD version of it and Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Character Description The Helmaroc King was a boss in all of its appearances, hindering Link and friends everytime and one of Ganon's minions. In Wind Waker, he had been tasked to retrieve small girls with pointy ears and bring them to Ganondorf thinking one was Princess Zelda. Ganondorf wanted her for her piece of the Triforce. He was seen in the forest of the game throwing Link at sea due to Ganon's orders. He was really fought in the Fortress where he tried to drown Link with the water but this attempt failed and he was thrown in it instead. He was then actually fought on top of the Fortress. Link had to hit him when his beak was in the ground. Once hit enough, his mask will fall and you can hit it easily. He exploded when the fight was over. In Super Smash Bros IV The Helmaroc King makes his first appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros IV. He had been scaled down to size due to being so large in the Zelda games. Despite the scaling, he's the tallest character in the game and one of the more powerful too. Despite his shear strength, he's not that good in defensive tactics and he's not very fast on his feet also, but he's faster while in the air. His Neutral-Special is the King shooting a barrage of feathers forward. His Side-Special his him ramming forward. His Up-Special is just him taking off to the skies. His Down-Special is him flying a bit and blowing gusts of wind. His in-game description here: HELMAROC KING "The large bird with a steel mask, Helmaroc King enters the battle in a flash! First appearing as a boss and servant to Ganondorf in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and the game's HD remake too. He also appeared as a boss in Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure" Attributes The Helmaroc King is the tallest character in the game and one of the most powerful at that. Despite his size and power, he's a little slow on his feet and not that defensive. He's faster in the air than in ground. Movelist *Neutral: King smacks forward with his wings two times only. *Forward-Tilt: King kicks with his talon. *Up-Tilt: King jumps up with his beak up too. *Down-Tilt: King swipes his left wing. *Dash Attack: King tucks in his wings and flies forward in a straight line. *Forward-Smash: King smashes his beak forward similar to his attack in Wind Waker. *Up-Smash: King delivers two kicks up with his talons. *Down-Smash: King jumps up and slams down creating a small shockwave with feathers to add damage. *Neutral-Air: King spins around with wings tucked. *Forward-Air: King smacks with his two wings forward in a frantic matter. *Back-Air: King hits with his tail, this attack may result in a meteor smash if done right. *Up-Air: King pecks upward. *Down-Air: King stomps down with his talons. *Pummel: King jabs the opponent with his beak. *Forward-Throw: King headbutts the opponent forward. *Back-Throw: King sends the opponent up with his beak and then bats them with his tail. *Up-Throw: King grabs the opponent in his talons and flies up. He then slams the opponent hard enough. *Down-Throw: King throws the opponent to the floor and starts pecking and kicking at them. *Floor (back): King swipes his wings once to each side. *Floor (front): King spins around on the floor. *Floor (trip): King pecks forward. *Edge (<100%): King cycles forward with his body. *Ecge (100%+): King climbs to the stage and swats his wing. *Neutral-Special: King starts throwing a barrage of feathers forward. This attack may do minimal damage but can annoy someone if done correctly. *Side-Special: King rams himself forward with his beak forward too. *Up-Special: King takes off to the skies. While taking off, he may do damage to anyone near him. *Down-Special: King flies up a bit from the ground and starts blowing gusts of wind with his wings. It does not do damage but the wind is powerful enough to blow away anyone. *Final Smash: King's body becomes fiery and leaves the stage. He then returns to drop rocks onto it from above. Anyone touching King will be burned highly while the rocks do good damage. After three cycles, he returns to fight again. Taunts *Up: King flies above the ground for a bit and spins around. *Forward: King jumps a bit on the ground. *Down: King dances a bit by swinging his head back and forth slowly. On-Screen Appearance A feathery explosion appears and the Helmaroc King appears from it. Cheer *Male Voices: Helmaroc King! Caw-Caw! Helmaroc King! Caw-Caw! Victory Poses *King appears from above and lands on the ground striking a pose. *King squawks loudly to the air and keeps the pose. *king nods his head and starts cooing like a pigeon. Event Matches *Event 4: Evil Warlock and Servant: Defeat Ganondorf and Helmaroc King with Link. *Event 12: King of the Hill: Defeat the Helmaroc King, King Dedede and Bowser with Ganondorf. *Event 30: Newcomers: Defeat the newcomers to Super Smash Bros IV. Role in Story Mode The Helmaroc King appears once again as one of Ganondorf's servants. First appearing when Link defeats Dynablade. Link tries to attack him but he flies away to inform Ganon. He then makes recurring appearances and especially as Link's rival in Story Mode. He was recruited when Ganondorf was defeated. Costumes *Normal King: Helmaroc King's normal appearance. *Red King: Helmaroc King in a red color with different shades of red on his other colors. *Blue King: Helmaroc King in a blue color with different shades of blue on his other colors. *Yellow King: Helmaroc King in a yellow color with different shades of yellow on his other colors. *Green King: Helmaroc King in a green color with different shades of green on his other colors. Trophy Information "The Helmaroc King is a large bird, not to be confused with the Helmasaur King, that wears a mask to protect himself. First appearing as one of Ganon's servants, the bird remains a top threat to Link and his adventures." *Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Legend of Zelda series Category:Characters